


Warmth

by NicolexoN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolexoN/pseuds/NicolexoN
Summary: Thor's fling with Jane is forced to come to an end and the God of Thunder is not taking it well. Loki resigned himself to being the one to fix things, as per usual. He was confident he could knock his buffoon of a brother out of his funk. The only question was how? He gets some help finding a solution.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent note is at the end, it's nothing crazy but I' d hate to trigger someone.

Loki is utterly _sick_ of watching his big dope of a brother mope around the palace. If he’s not pouting at the dining table then he’s brooding in the gardens, or shuffling down the corridors with hunched shoulders and a pathetic expression plastered on his stupid face. 

You see, the All-Father strictly forbade the crown prince and heir to Asgard from continuing his dalliance with the silly Earth woman named Jane. She was not of Asgardian lineage and would not be a good fit for the title of Queen. A _few_ of the reasons Loki and his mother discussed over tea were her ignorance of their culture, her unwillingness to submit entirely to Thor, and her firm refusal to uproot her life on the sad little blue planet in favor of residing in Asgard permanently. _Stay with me on Earth,_ she had countered and proceeded to have the gall to be surprised when Thor regretfully declined. 

The mere fact that Thor had been _sad_ for the first time to be the crown prince was what really irritated Loki beyond comprehension. From the moment Thor had been born he’d been given any and everything he ever wanted and would soon be the ruler of all Nine Realms, but here he was being a loathsome, overgrown idiot. Over a _mortal_ , no less. 

Loki resigned himself to being the one to fix things, as per usual. 

His father’s approach is to roar and demand that Thor stop with _this silliness_ and act as the next King of Asgard should. 

His sister, Hela, makes matters worse by being _sympathetic_ to their father’s frustration while innocently (read: everything Hela does is purposeful) commenting that their lives would be _much less chaotic_ if only the All-Father had chosen _her_ as his heir. 

His mother just sits primly to his father’s left and elegantly sips her wine as her eldest son challenges her only daughter to a duel for the title. The regal queen sits unperturbed, still, as her husband summons a strike of lighting, forcing his weapon-welding children to opposite sides of the dining room with threats to disown them both and give the crown to his youngest, Loki. And while there’s an excited thrill that shoots up the second son’s spine every time the threat leaves the All-Father’s lips, after having coveted the crown since boyhood, Loki is not so sure that’s what he wants now. But he says nothing, sharp eyes sliding to his mother briefly and seeing no reaction there, he followed her example and calmly continued with his dinner as the rowdy members of his family continued their dramatics.

Loki was confident he _could_ knock his buffoon of a brother out of his funk. The only question was _how_ -

“You’re going to give yourself a headache, glaring so intensely,” a teasing voice called out, successfully pulling Loki from his inner musings with the unexpected appearance. The second son of Odin feigned indifference and plucked the closest novel from his side table, as if he wasn’t just brooding in a similar fashion to his elder brother.

Steven, son of Tyr and head of the castle’s defense, leaned casually against the door frame leading into Loki’s chambers with a small smirk on his face, thick arms crossed over his muscular chest. 

“I wasn’t glaring, I was reading,” Loki drawled, turning the page with a lazy flick. “Do try it sometime.”

Steven chuckled softly, sending a thrill up his Highness' spine, as he pushed off of the door frame. The soldier sauntered further into the room, the door closing heavily behind him, gifting the pair privacy. Loki didn’t have to look at him to know the man moved with a dominating prowl, muscles rippling as a reminder of just what he was capable of. 

While Loki himself was a master of the mystic arts, even he had been bested in a sparring match against the man. Even more surprising, whilst the prince had been pinned to the mat by his sweating and grinning opponent, there were no thoughts of revenge and maiming floating through his head - only painfully detailed desires of moving this to his bed chambers.

Loki took a deep breath, hairs on the back of his neck standing up in anticipation of what the man was going to do next. He listened, eyes never straying from the gaggle of text he wasn’t comprehending, to the soft _thud_ of the soldier’s weapon laid against the closest piece of furniture, followed by the sounds of chain link armor being removed and deposited on the nearest flat surface. 

The prince exhaled and belatedly remembered that he was supposed to be reading, he turned another page to keep up appearances. It just wouldn’t do for the soldier to have confirmation of how distracting his presence was to the royal. “I’ll have you know I was entranced by my novel before you intruded.”

“Is that so, your highness?” that teasing voice spoke again as the linen was ruffled on the prince’s bed.

Loki turned away from his book, intent on scolding the other man for his cheek in the presence of his betters only to stop short at the sight of Steven lounging against the headboard, powerful arms crossed behind his head as he gazed at Loki with that satisfied smirk. The prince took in the view before him; his eyes raked over the man’s bulging pectorals, defined abdominals, and sculpted thighs. He couldn’t help but wish the offending loincloth was discarded as well. Loki’s tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips, never one to concede. 

“Yes, it’s a riveting tale I’d quite like to continue.” He spoke in forced calmness, though his eyes didn’t move from the chiseled body being put on display. Loki’s gaze snapped up to blue eyes when the man laughed out right.

“I recall you having finished that novel last week, _your highness_.”

The raven-haired man looked down at the book briefly, eyes flashing with amusement as he recognized it as one he had in fact already finished, before he closed the text and sat it on the empty cushion next to him. Loki regained his composure as he rose from his seat and glided towards his occupied bed. “I wasn’t aware you paid _such_ close attention, Steven.”

The words were meant to be said sharply but had come out sounding just as infatuated as the prince felt. He stopped at arms-length from the bed, from his companion, and gazed down his nose at the man in an attempt to maintain a sense of superiority. The facade Loki put up came crashing down when Steven spoke, earnestly and honestly.

“Only when it regards you, my prince.”

Loki stubbornly blamed the roaring fire for the sudden heat that spread across his face. In lieu of allowing himself to profess his undying love for the man before him, he gave a slight twitch of his finger and allowed his magic to disappear his clothing underneath the long formal robe he wore. 

The Trickster gave Steven his best sultry smile as delicate hands came up and pushed the robe from his shoulders, allowing the soft material to cascade slowly down his arms, revealing inch after inch of tantalizing, unblemished skin.

Hungry eyes took in his naked form, missing the downright predatory gleam that never failed to send a shiver up Loki’s spine.

“Let me see them,” Steven growled, posture rigid with his growing arousal, no longer teasing.

And with another twitch of his elegant finger the glamor on his body shimmered out of existence exposing a scatter of love bites starting at Loki’s delicate jawline, onto his neck, then clavicle, shoulder, chest and peppered across a trim torso. Steven loved to mark the prince and could spend hours switching between dominating those soft lips and biting every inch of skin he could reach.

And he has.

Of course Loki couldn’t very well walk around looking as if he was a chew toy and thus, the glamor.

But when he allows the magic to strip away the mask, only in the privacy of his chambers and only under the weight of Steven’s gaze, the way Steven _looks_ at him makes it all the worth keeping them hidden.

The man’s blue eyes turn positively black, his smoldering gaze heating Loki to his core, shaking his once solid stance. Steven’s face reads _mineminemine_ and his hands eager to _take._ Loki's body is aching to _give_ and allows more than just the magic’s mask to fall away.

Steven reaches out, slowly, large hands easily covering the small hips. He grips them firmly, now dreaming of leaving the imprint of his fingers on the pale flesh, and pulls Loki into the spread V of his legs. Lips press gently to the skin right over the prince’s heart, causing the man’s heartbeat to quicken. 

“I love you.”

The words are whispered against his skin and now, in spite of the fire, Loki finds himself covered in goosebumps.

He knows he loves Steven more than life itself, though he hasn’t dared to speak the words out loud. The warrior is the sole reason Loki has wholeheartedly given all thoughts of ruling the Nine Realms up. The title of King compares very little to spending the rest of his immortal life with the blond man who took care to thaw a frozen heart.

And even now, even though the man has done so a thousand times over, Loki takes a small step back and demands of him, “Show me.”

Steven grins at him, perfect teeth gleaming with danger. He stands up, chest lightly brushing against the prince’s as the warrior extends to his full height, dwarfing Loki. With a steady hand the warrior carefully twists the knot of his loincloth, allowing the material to fall to the floor and reveal his leaking member. Loki’s gaze goes to the man’s cock immediately, tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Steven tilts Loki’s chin up, falling into pools of green with abandon and never wanting to see the magical sparkle dim for his love’s entrancing eyes. 

Gently, the warrior descends upon plush and inventing lips. First, the touch is soft and innocent, conveying how much Steven adores the man before him. How much he yearns to claim him in every way possible, mind, body, _soul._ Loki’s hands lift slowly, circling the other man’s thick midsection and pulling their bodies as close as the God’s would allow. Steven cups the prince’s jaw, pressing more insistently against the smaller man’s lips, pouring all of his love into the kiss, all of his desires to build a life and family together, his desire to spend eternity wrapped together. Loki whines into the kiss, rocking up onto his tiptoes to deepen the kiss even further, showing his own desires that mirror the man’s before him.

A silver tongue darts out to lick into Steven’s mouth, the muscle diving in to explore an already-familiar cavern. Loki’s fingers found themselves dancing up a sculpted abdomen, memorizing the indents of earned tightness, ghosting over hardened buds of sensitivity, flicking and twisting just enough to pull a growl from the man above him. He lays a hand over Steven’s heart, the steady _thump_ helps to calm Loki’s own rapidly beating heart.

Large hands drop from his face, moving to grasp twin globes and hoist his lover up, getting a surprised squeak from Loki as his arms and legs move to circle Steven out of habit as they manage to not break their passionate embrace.

The warrior turns, easily climbing onto the expansive bed with his lover in his arms, undisturbed. With Loki nestled firmly into the cloud-like mattress, Steven takes in the delicious sight his lover makes. The dark blue silk sheets make pale skin even paler, makes the man underneath him look delicate and fragile, a piece of art to be handled with the utmost care. A fan of long tresses spreads out and encases the beautiful face of Asgard’s second son in a sea of black.

Often, at this very moment in their love-making, Steven finds himself overwhelmed with where to devour his prince _first_. He loves licking the smaller man to completion, burying his bearded face between smooth and pert cheeks, dragging out desperate squeals from the royal that lay at his mercy. Steven can’t get enough of blanketing his lover, surrounding him entirely as he thrust harshly into almost unbearable tightness and warmth, eyes closed as he drinks in every mesmerizing cry that slips past bruised lips. And on days where Loki takes control, he can’t help but stare up at Loki in wonder as the man lowers himself over and over onto Steven’s swollen cock, hands splayed over built pectorals as he rides with practiced seduction.

But tonight brings different desires to the warrior’s heart. He wants to wrap a skilled hand around that pretty neck and _squeeze_. The image of Loki’s big and expressive eyes sparkling with barely concealed lust as his larger lover dominates him, forcing him to earn his oxygen, taking pleasure from his tight body, sinking his teeth into sensitive and bruised skin as he fucks into him and wrenches orgasm after orgasm from Loki’s willing and aching body. 

“Touch me,” Loki begs, voice a pathetic whisper as he squirms under the heated gaze taking in every inch of his body. 

And Steven considers teasing the younger man more, considers playing with his responsive body until cries of desperation reached his ears, until tears of frustration well up in those beautiful green eyes he just can’t ever get enough of, but he decides to give them both what they desire. He leaned down to kiss his prince deeply, pulling away the moment Loki’s arms came to wrap around him, intent on holding the larger man against him. The sight of Loki attempting to chase his lips only to end up adorably pouting was almost enough for Steven to give in.

Almost.

“Patience,” he says firmly, pressing another, more chaste kiss to the addicting lips underneath him. And then one more to Loki’s cheek before withdrawing and shimmying back between spread legs. 

Steven lifts one leg and brings the limb closer to his face. He keeps eye contact with Loki as he kisses his way down from the man’s ankle, to his calf, his knee. He pauses to suck a handful of hickeys onto the flesh of Loki’s thigh, grinning against the skin as he takes in gaps and labored breathing from his bed partner. He sucks lower and lower, teeth making an appearance the closer to Loki’s groin he got, trailing bite marks in his wake. The warrior pays special attention to the sliver of skin at the cut of Loki’s hip, licking and nuzzling as he eyes the angry red erection inches from his face.

He chances a glance up at Loki, whose eyes are wide and tracking his every move as he leans back on bent arms, panting and one moment away from not so gently directing Steven’s mouth to where it should be. Steven hovers over the erect appendage, allowing his warm breath to curl around the sensitive flesh, delighting in the way Loki’s cock jumped in anticipation. Instead of giving into the royal, Steven smiles and raises up, dropping one leg in favor of lifting the other, placing a kiss at his ankle before laughing into the skin as he sees Loki flop back onto the mattress and groan, palms pressing against his eyes.

Steven takes mercy on his lover, leaving his markings at a slightly quicker pace, refusing to move on without leaving a trail of his claim on the sweet man beneath him. Giving a final kiss to the patch of skin between thigh and hip, Steven finally takes a hold of the leaking rod and is gifted with one of Loki’s soft sighs. He drags a moist tongue over the dripping head, collecting the beads of pre-cum that gather at the tip and grins at the throaty moan the prince lets out, one hand coming to tangle in messy blond locs. He doesn’t push, doesn’t direct, just weaves his fingers through the man’s hair and holds on. Steven rewards him by sucking the head of his cock into his warm mouth, bobbing up and down on the tip slowly.

“ _Ah_ , Steve -“ he moans out, hips jerking before his mind could catch up and stop him.

_Steve_.

Steven loves when he pleasures the prince to the point of dropping formalities. He craves the shortened version, the _intimate_ version of his name tumbling from his lover’s sinful lips, makes it his mission to thoroughly and completely _wreck_ the younger man in order to hear his name uttered between moans and cries of _please don’t stop._

One hand clasps Loki’s hip, putting pressure to still the thrusting hips and pin them to the bed. The other grips the base of Loki’s cock, gripping _just slightly_ , as he takes more of the shaft into his mouth. His tongue slides down the veins running on the underside of Loki’s cock, dragging another moan from the man, fueling _Steve_. He relaxes his gag reflex, slowly and steadily descending to the base of the prince’s cock, the tip nudging gently against the back of his throat. Loki’s thighs twitch beside him, the hand tightens just slightly, but he doesn’t thrust again, doesn’t push Steven further. 

_Good boy_ , he hums around Loki’s cock, unable to stop his lips from spreading into a stretched smile as Loki cries out.

“ _Yes!_ ” He sobs without a care to how _desperate,_ how _needy_ he sounds. 

Steven let’s up, sucking on the shaft as he moves towards the tip and then reaches up to twist the base of Loki’s cock in time with the bobbing of his head. Loki brings his free hand up to tangle in the sheets, knuckles white from the grip. 

He looks up at the prince as he takes more of his cock into his mouth. Loki’s mouth is slack, hanging open in silent cries and his chest arches slightly off of the bed, his hand clenches and unclenches in the sheets, seeming to have a mind of its own. Steven hums again, _so beautiful_ , he says and this time, Loki’s hand does push. _Just_ slightly, but it’s enough that Loki realizes the mistake the second he makes it and immediately lets go of Steven’s hair, slamming the treacherous hand onto the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers in a panic, eyes wide as he cranes his neck to look down at his lover, but it’s too late, Steven is already pulling off with a wet _pop_.

“No, please,” Loki begs, thighs closing softly against the sides of Steven’s head. “I’ll be good!”

The tips of Steven’s fingers smack the fleshy part of Loki’s right thigh in warning and the prince drops his thighs quickly; the warrior rises up from between his legs. Steven scoots back slightly and gazes at Loki, eyes taking in the glistening prick in front of him, a bead of saliva trailing from the base of the appendage to slowly dribble down the tight sac.

“Knees.”

It’s growled and leaves no room for slowness. Loki quickly scrambles to his hands and knees, ass facing his lover, head hung between his shoulders in shame. Steven raises to his knees behind Loki, hands gripping the cheeks roughly, spreading them apart to look at the furled muscle hidden between them. He wants nothing more than to force his cock into the prince, force him to take the full length of him without any warning. Steven wants to listen to the Trickster cry out in pleasured pain and quiver underneath him.

But he had to punish him instead.

Steven spits harshly onto the tightly coiled muscle, causing Loki to flinch in surprise but then moan from the filth of it. A rough thumb circles his anus, putting pressure on the tight entrance, but not pushing in - not yet. He removes his hands entirely, Loki whining at the loss, only to harshly bring the flat palm of his hand against Loki’s left cheek. The sharp _smack_ vibrates throughout the room, accompanied by Loki’s sweet sob. 

Steven brings his hand down four more times on this cheek, not speaking at all as Loki cries from the sting of the smacks, toeing the line that ran between pain and pleasure. He gives the prince no moment to breathe as he then switches to gift the other cheek the same treatment, entirely ignoring how Loki howled. 

Once he evenly gave both mounds the same rose red blush, he sat back onto his heels - no longer touching the sobbing prince.

He loves punishing his lover, because he doesn’t get to do it nearly enough. The little prince was always so well behaved, always eager to follow Steven’s directions with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Often the warrior would come into the prince’s chamber and sit in the large arm chair that had been unofficially labeled as his, with his legs spread. He’d have a goblet of their finest mead in one hand and the other would rest along the armrest, innocently. Steven would raise an expectant eyebrow at Loki and whether the man was sitting on the couch reading, facing the window as he paints the landscape, practicing his magic or relaxing on his bed - he’d come to kneel in the V of the warrior’s spread legs and calmly begin freeing his cock.

Steven found himself drunk on the power the prince allowed him to have, knowing the man yearned for someone that could take him apart and put him back together again. And the warrior vows to be that and more until his last breath.

“Why did I punish you?” He asks gently, rubbing soothing hands against heated flesh. 

“I p-pushed,” Loki mumbles between sniffles and brings an arm up to wipe at his eyes. Steven loves how fresh tears made the prince’s beautiful face look and always enjoyed making the smaller man cry tears of pleasure, but this time he controls himself.

“And that’s bad why?” Steven prompts, leaning down to pepper soft kisses across both of the abused cheeks. 

“Because I’m not in charge,” Loki answers almost sullenly.

“Because you’re not in charge,” Steven agrees softly, spreading the cheeks once more and paying no mind to Loki’s sharp intake of breath as his stinging cheeks were palmed in rough hands. “Who’s in charge?”

Steven knows he’s in charge and Loki knows that Steven is in charge, there’s no question about that. And where Steven likes to hear it, Loki likes to refuse to say it. The prince is aware that Steven doesn’t like repeating himself and the prince is also aware of how the warrior handles Loki’s insubordination.

Loki bites his lip and stays silent, counting down from three in his head. The blond brings the palm of his hand down onto Loki’s right cheek harshly and the prince cries out, toes curling as another shock of pleasure works its way up his spine. The cry quickly morphs into a moan as the same hand rubs the spot it just smacked.

“You are,” Loki pants out, pushing back against the hand for _more_.

Steven _hmmm_ s in approval and then rewards the younger man by burying his face between ruby cheeks, tongue lapping and licking at the prince’s entrance. With the first lick against his anus, Loki’s arms shook violently once, twice, three times, before he gave in and allowed his arms a rest, lowering his head onto the folded appendages as he weeped in unmasked gratitude. 

“You like that?” Steven grunts, pulling away from the prince’s entrance only far enough and long enough to get his question out before diving back in, pushing his tongue past the ring of stubborn muscle.

  
  


_“Yespleaseohgod,”_ Loki sobs, hips twitching from the effort he’s exerting to keep them still. 

Steven’s wet index finger circles the coiled entrance once before firmly pushing in up to his knuckle and begins working the digit in and out of the prince’s body, taking encouragement from the pleas and moans tumbling from the royal’s lips. He adds another finger when the resistance gives a little pushing them both in fully, making sure to reach around and tug on the stiff erection hanging between Loki’s legs. He thrusts the pair of fingers in and out of his lover, stretching and scissoring to ensure the man is able to comfortably take his large cock inside of him. 

“More,” Loki moans out, hands clutching the sheets underneath him as his head begins to swirl from the stimulation.

Steven obliges, adding a third finger into the Trickster, watching in fascination as the greedy hole eagerly sucks in the new addition.

“Such a filthy little thing, aren’t you?” Steven whispered in wonder, never growing tired of watching the effects of pleasure on the prince’s body. “Just _begging_ for my cock, huh?”

Loki nods his head wildly, lip captured between his teeth as he squeezes his eyes shut to concentrate on _not moving_. Steven slides all three fingers into the smaller man and pulls out almost entirely before twisting back into the slick heat; Loki nearly chokes on the moan that ripes from his chest. 

“Please,” Loki begs, shoulders aching from the tension, sweat-dampened bangs beginning to stick to his forehead. He’s desperate, he’s not going to last much longer. Between the sweet words that set them off, the arousing blow job, the unrelenting spanking and now Steven taking him apart piece by piece - he won’t last.

“Please what?” Steven asked innocently, thrusting his fingers back into the prince as he slowly fisted the swelling erection. He could keep this up all evening, his own weeping erection would hate him for it, but he _could_.

“Fuck me,” the prince breathes out and manages to sound like he’s pleading and demanding at the same time, like he’s incapable of taking hours of non-stop foreplay, which they both know is a falsitude. 

Usually the warrior would reward the _demand_ by removing himself from the prince entirely and painting the pillowy behind a deeper shade of red to remind his lover that the only _pace_ they follow is _his._ But he missed Loki dearly these past three days where work and foreign relations kept him in a slew of meetings and he didn’t want to draw their reunion coupling out any more than needed.

Steven squeezed the base of Loki’s cock, feeling the tightening in the man’s ass and balls that signaled to his incoming orgasm, successfully ripping the impending climax from the Trickster. 

“Did I say you could finish?” He demanded, releasing the engorged prick and moving back to give one, only one, harsh smack to Loki’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry!” the prince wailed, fingers close to ripping the silk sheets to shreds as he surged forward from the hit.

“Face me.”

Loki slowly pushed up and turned to face the warrior, as instructed, on all fours. The prince’s face was flushed, his long hair clung to parts of his face and neck due to the slickness of the sweat dancing along his alabaster skin, his green eyes were blown and clouded with a lust-fueled haze. Steven reached out to cup Loki’s cheek and couldn’t help the softening of his eyes as the prince pushed into the affectionate touch, nuzzling against the warm palm with a lazy, seductive smile.

“You’re a sinful little thing,” he comments softly, pushing the tip of his thumb past the prince’s lips and his eyes lock onto the slutty little mouth that sucks it in, tongue lapping eagerly behind closed lips.

Steven replaces his thumb with his index and middle fingers, watching as the appendages go in dry and come out sopping wet. The silver-tongued angel in front of him happily performs fellatio on the warrior’s fingers, keeping mossy green eyes locked onto Steven’s the entire time. It takes a great deal of strength for Steven to remove his fingers, this time, entirely content to watch his personal slut perform so well for him. But when the digits are released, he uses his free hand to reach forward and tangle in the midnight strands, using the leverage to pull the prince forward. He cared not for Loki’s surprised and slightly pained squeak as he was dragged closer to the warrior and shoved face-first into the man’s crotch. 

“Suck,” Steven commands.

Loki pushes himself up just enough to engulf the tip of Steve’s fat cock. He sucked down the generous length, a favorite pastime of his. The Trickster took in inch after inch until - his goal a trim patch of blond curls. A manly musk invaded the prince’s senses, further pulling him into a sex-haze. Loki bobbed his head up and down, each lap taking more of the warrior’s cock in his mouth until the only space left was down his throat. Loki brought a hand up to help, fisting and twisting where he hadn’t reached yet as spit dribbled down. Steven groaned above him, a heavy hand dropping to Loki’s head and weaving through his hair again.

And he pushes.

He pushes and Loki removes his hand to let him, because Steven’s in charge. The prince relaxes his throat and lets the head of the warrior’s cock slide past his gag reflex and down his throat. Loki sucks a deep breath in through his nose as Steven’s hips jerk and push his cock _that_ much further down Loki’s throat. 

It should be too much, but it’s _just right_. Loki moans around the cock filling his mouth, sending electric shocks up Steven’s spine and he in turn grips Loki’s hair with both hands and begins to slowly fuck into the prince’s mouth. Loki places his hands onto strong hips, holding on as the man’s pace picks up with his building pleasure. 

“Your goddamn _mouth_ ,” Steven bites out between clenched teeth, head thrown back in ecstasy and the sight he makes has Loki’s hands moving to tweak his nipple harshly and fist his cock in time with Steven’s thrusts.

Loki moans from the praise and Steven’s hips stutter following the vibrations. The man thrusts himself back down Loki’s throat, grunting as Loki coughs and gags, one of his hands coming up to push Steven’s hips away. The warrior growls and roughly smacks the hand down, tightening his hold on Loki’s head and wiggling his hips, lodging his cock further down the man’s throat. Loki gags more violently, tears springing to his eyes and he looks up at Steven’s face. The man’s blown pupils are gazing at him in satisfaction, his cock twitches in Loki’s throat at the realization that the prince couldn’t breathe. 

And when Steven finally lets go of the prince’s head, his cock falls from the warm mouth and Loki collapses in a fit of coughing and wheezing. Steven watches him; he gives him a short reprieve, he isn’t a monster after all. The warrior counts to five before he grabs Loki’s ankle, flips him onto his back and blankets the smaller body with his own. Loki’s hands are grasped in one large paw, locked above his head as Steven forces his lips onto Loki’s open ones, thrusting his tongue inside as he grinded down to give their erections more friction.

He dominated the prince’s mouth, sucking and licking into his wet heat, coaxing Loki’s tongue to tangle with his. Their tongues slip and slide against each other, slick with saliva, as they fuck into eachother’s mouth. Steven pulls back slightly, far enough to let a glob of their mixed spit dangle mid air for a moment before freefalling into Loki’s waiting mouth. The prince happily swallowed the fluid and opened his mouth for more, which the warrior gave without hesitation.

Steven’s teeth found their way to Loki’s neck, where they sunk in greedily, the taste of copper teased his tongue then. Loki thrashed against Steven’s hand that was holding him prisoner and screamed. He begged for _more,_ he wanted it to _hurt_ , he _promised_ he could take it, _please Steve_.

The prince’s sweet cries fueled Steven’s primal instinct to _take, mate, breed_ and he needed to be inside his little lover before his head exploded. He isn’t sure which head, yet.

Steven released the prince’s wrists, one large hand hoisting Loki’s left leg over his shoulder, the other hand accepted a mouth full of his spit that Steven slathered onto his pulsing prick quickly before gripping the base and positioning at Loki’s quivering entrance. The pair locked eyes for a moment, Loki a panting and dazed ness, Steve a growling and barely controlled sexual animal. Without breaking their gaze Steven pushed forward, the head of his cock meeting resistance for the first press and then the slick passage opened up to suck him into the hypnotic, life-changing heat.

Loki’s blunt nails dug into his biceps and the man’s high pitched moans bounced around Steven’s head as his groin slowly settled against Loki’s ass cheeks. He allowed Loki’s legs to settle around his waist then. The warrior trembled with the effort it took not to begin immediately fucking into the royal; he would force his body to be still until Loki gave the OK.

Steven hunched over Loki’s shaking form, forearms coming to rest beside his head. The warrior leaned down to kiss Loki; comforting kisses that he hoped conveyed that the prince could take his time adjusting to the stretch. Steven lowered his head onto Loki’s shoulder, breathing heavily, dollops of sweat falling from his face. He moved to bury his face into Loki’s neck again, pressing soft kisses to the skin there. The prince's arms and legs wrapped around him as his body adjusted, Loki’s panting hot in his ear.

They stay locked together, Steven isn’t sure how long, but eventually Loki’s tense legs and borderline uncomfortably tight ass relaxed enough for the prince to give the go ahead.

“You sure?” Steven grunted, face still buried in the junction between Loki’s shoulder and neck, where he’d been abusing the skin with his teeth.

Loki nodded and whispered that he was ready, said he wanted Steven to _take him apart_. And there was no man in this galaxy that could deny such a seductive and sultry request from the beautiful prince. Steven pressed one more kiss to the man’s neck before pulling back and gazing at the ravished man underneath him for a long moment, causing Loki’s pink cheeks to darken. 

The warrior’s hands slid underneath Loki’s thighs, folding the Trickster in half as he began pumping his thick cock in and out of the man at an inhuman pace. The once silent room quickly filled with the sound of slapping flesh, Steven growling and groaning as he plunged into the prince, Loki moaning and crying out from being so thoroughly filled, the wet _squelch_ of Loki’s insides as Steven fucked into him.

“ _Ah, Steve! Yesyesyes!”_ Loki’s cries were surely loud enough for the entire castle to hear, and yet no one ever caught them. “ _Right there, yes! Fuck me, fuck me!”_

Steven relished in the cries and begging he is always able to wring out of the prince, music to his ears, motivation to keep going. The warrior settles Loki’s legs on his shoulders and then reaches down to grasp thin shoulders. With each rough snap of his hips, he pulled Loki’s body down to meet the force of the thrust, fucking the air out of Loki’s lungs. The prince grabbed a hold of Steven’s forearms, nails digging in enough to leave bloody crescent moons in the warrior’s skin as the man punched against his prostate with every thrust. 

Tears of _almost too much_ trickle from the corner of his eyes and Steven simply increases the pace of his thrusts, the depth of his cock. Loki blearily wonders if his legs weren’t almost touching his ears, would he be able to see the imprint of Steven’s dick in his stomach. Another jolt of pleasure shocks Loki out of his head and forces another scream from his throat.

He’s babbling, he knows with each thrust he’s losing another piece of his common sense. Steven makes his mind turn to mush and Loki _loves it_.

“I love you,” Loki sobs, eyes squeezed shut as an intense heat began pooling in his stomach. He could feel his toes curling and heart attempting to jump up his throat. His whole body is on fire as Steven continues to fuck into him. 

At the confession, the warrior’s hips stutter to a pause before picking back up with renewed vigor. It happens so fast that Loki doesn’t even get a chance to open his eyes, let alone dwell on the fact that he just told Steven he loved him for the first time whilst they were in the throes of passion. Steven spreads Loki out, a leg in each hand as he tests the limit of his love’s flexibility. He slowly stretches the legs out wide, hips still snapping against Loki’s ass, leaning over him the further apart Loki’s legs go. His hands slide down smooth skin and settle on the insides of Loki’s knees where he pushes until the man’s knees touch the mattress 

The sight of Loki’s puffy hole stretching around Steven’s dick was almost enough to bring the man to his climax. The sight of Loki’s tear-streaked face gazing at him in a drunken haze while he drags his nails down Steven’s back, cupping the warrior’s firm cheeks in his own hands is what has him stumbling on the edge of his orgasm. 

His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head when Loki’s inside clench rhythmically around him. Steven struggles to form his thoughts into words and only manages to growl out: “Say it again.”

And fortunately, Loki knows exactly what he’s referring to. 

“I love you,” the phrase is said so desperately, so passionately, so _honestly_ that Steven is moved to tears. The moment he feels his eyes start burning, he rips his gaze away from Loki’s open and earnest eyes in favor of connecting their lips. 

Steven plows into the royal without a care in the world, needing to tell the man underneath him, without words, that he _belongs_ to Steven. The cries he rips from Loki assures him that his message is received. He releases Loki’s legs, his body weight on top of the smaller man keeps his legs spread. One of his hands finds Loki’s and weaves their fingers together. 

“Please,” Loki whispered brokenly, his screams of pleasure finally taking their toll on his vocal cords, like he just _knows_. 

The warrior’s other hand snakes it’s way around Loki’s neck, encircling the thin column as the perfect necklace. He closes his fingers around the prince’s neck, squeezing tighter and tighter as he and Loki continue to analyze every crevice of the other’s mouth. When Loki’s breath grows labored and his eyes open, Steven thinks this means _stop_. He holds for a beat, not squeezing, just applying pressure, giving his love a moment to end this if he desires. His dick had yet to stop it’s assault on Loki’s insides and he’s just as close to coming as Loki is.

The prince brings his free hand to cover Steven’s. He keeps his eyes locked with the warrior as he squeezes the larger hand. 

_I didn’t say stop_ , coy eyes say with a twist of cherry red lips.

And Steven stops thinking. He tightens his hold, both on Loki’s neck and his hand, the force of his thrusts tires to push the prince up the bed, the unforgiving grip on his person keeps Loki in place. Steven continues to snap his hips against Loki, the loud _smack_ of skin against skin mixed with Steven’s primal growling and Loki’s breathless moans fill the room now. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Loki to clench tightly around Steven’s unrelenting cock, a torn scream fights its way out of Loki’s throat as he arches off of the bed and spills between them, untouched. Steven follows behind minutes later, the velvet grip mixed with the arousing scene of a panting and fucked out Loki content to let his body be used, sending him right over the edge into white-out bliss.

***

Later, when they’ve cooled down and caught their breath, the pair is cuddled together under silk sheets. Loki pressed securely against Steven, lazily drawing patterns on the built chest as the warrior combs a gentle hand through the prince’s long hair. Loki is moments away from falling into a sated and safe sleep when Steven speaks.

“Did my distraction help?”

Loki grunts groggily against Steven’s chest, unsure of what he’s talking about but too comfortable to think much right now. All his senses are Steven and he enjoys nothing more than falling asleep in his lover’s arms.

“With whatever was bothering you earlier,” he supplies, knowing the difference between a _yes_ grunt, a _no_ grunt and a _what’re you talking about_ grunt. 

Loki’s consciousness is still awake enough to comprehend, albeit slowly. Eventually he understands what his lover is asking and now that he really thinks about it, what better way to get Thor out of his pathetic funk over a frumpy Earth woman than to find the would-be King a suitable ( _better_ ) replacement to warm his bed?

He’d start looking tomorrow, but for now? For now he was going to cuddle the love of his life and sleep.

“It helped,” Loki says softly, snuggling up closer to eliminate every inch of space between their bodies. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Steven says, a lovesick smile on his face as he gazes down at his dozing prince. He squeezes the smaller body once and drops a kiss to the top of Loki’s head. “Sleep now. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Loki mumbles against Steven’s chest and seconds later succumbs to sleep in the protective arms of the man he loves, welcoming pleasant dreams of their future filled with love and happiness and _warmth_.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! I was thinking of making this part one and then writing a part two featuring Thor and whomever Loki sets him up with. Feel free to drop some Avengers (preferably male) in the comments that you'd like to see Thor mend his broken heart with in a possible part two.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut in forever, sorry if it's cringy!!
> 
> ***Dub. Con: Loki is giving Steve a blowjob, he gags and tries to push away but Steve holds him in place for a second. He lets go and Loki is A-OK, they continue to make the sex.
> 
> Das it.


End file.
